


Traveling light

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 应该是13年前后写的贾尼，基本上已经是黑历史了。总之其实是很烂俗的写法，公路旅行梗，老贾实体注目，HE参考了一点从旧金山到西雅图这条自驾游路线，实际上并没有去过。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Traveling light

参考了一点从旧金山到西雅图这条自驾游路线，而事实上我完全不会开车（x

===================

当助手小姐推开办公室门，看到自己再熟悉不过的桌子后面坐着一个同样熟悉的身影时，她的第一反应其实是把时间倒个带，从大门原路退回去，然后再重新进来看看这个世界是否还正常的运转着。

比起她的前男友正儿八经地摆出办公的架势，处理他能够以打计算的上床对象来说显然更能让人适应一些。毕竟前者可是史无前例，而pepper一直觉得她在有生之年见到彗星撞地球的几率都要远远大于在办公室见到tony，而且他还没有将自己穿着西装裤的腿放在办公桌上。

抱着一大堆文件的小辣椒甩了甩头，放弃掉自己脑袋中奇怪的念头，拿出了自己习惯性的商务化微笑：“哇哦，我以为我们的超级英雄正在维护世界呢。”

“本来应该，亲爱的。”tony把转椅换了个方向，把玩了好些时间的钢笔敲出了清脆的声音，“只是已经快一个星期没见面了，我可真是想念你。”

“嘿，我以为没有见面的时间已经有半个月了，”pepper把文件砸到了他的肩膀上，被后者偏头躲开了。

“数字不是重点，”tony转了转笔，拿起来指着她的衬衣，“今天这件真不错，什么时候买的？”

“你指什么？”

“新衬衣——我不记得以前有看到过，这个季度的新款？我打赌你一定瘦了很多，亲爱的，你上一次穿这件外套的时候腰线可没有那么好看……”

“等等，tony，”pepper打断了他的喋喋不休，“你有什么地方不对劲——”

”我？哦不，当然没有，”tony想也不想矢口否认，他眨了眨眼睛，“我最近好得很，你看起来才不太妙。” 

“什么事找上你了？赛车还是酗酒？别告诉我是该死的镇定剂？”脑海里面乱七八糟的想法搞得potts小姐有些忧心忡忡，她太了解tony的毛病了，“我觉得你最好现在就把事情告诉我。”

“嘿！” 

“现在、马上。”

“好吧，我只是不知道怎么来描述这件事……”tony挠了挠被自己搞得乱七八糟的卷毛。

“直接一点，概括性的。”

“简单来说，神盾和我吵起来了。为了一个烂理由，”tony挥了挥手，他已经看到pepper皱起眉头的表情，“我是说真的——'伟大的钢铁侠先生您的报告呢？不要[又]告诉被坏蛋们偷偷潜入家里烧掉了。您愿意换一个稍微用脑子想过的理由吗？我不是那些催着小孩子交作业的老师，每天非得被迫应付这样那样蹩脚借口。关于简报的意义，我想神盾早已经已经表示得足够明确了'巴拉巴拉的——嘿，pepper，你真应该看看Nick Fury说教的样子，唾沫横飞头顶发亮，哦，我总算明白他现在为什么留着这个发型了……”

“哦，tony，”被倾述者觉得自己现在的心情实在有些复杂，“我以为你在神盾的协议上签字时就已经对他们的规矩有所了解，我们也讨论出了一个相对确切的应对方法——你应该照着他们说的做。”

“我明明适应了很多好吗，”tony把“很多”这个词重重地强调了一番，“但是报告——？你能找出另一个听起来比它更无聊的玩意儿吗？大概是从二十岁（还是十八岁？）开始我就已经没必要向什么人递交文书了，fury不如指望我突然想要毁灭世界好了。”

“作为和你共事多年的人来说，我更同情神盾现在的遭遇，”pepper停顿了一下，再次无视掉她的上司翻白眼的表情，决定还是斟酌一下自己的用词，“不过这不是你现在坐在这里的原因，tony，发生了什么更过分的事？”

tony不敢置信地用一种诡异的眼神盯着pepper，他被这句话梗了好一会儿才接了下去：“……亲爱的，我实在不知道该不该把你的这个‘优点’一起纳入我爱你的部分。”

“别打岔好吗，来跟我说说之后到底怎么了？”pepper笑着拨开了在她面前挥来挥去的那只手。

“额，好吧，如果我说，我直接叫来了MK42，从大厦里面破了个洞，然后直接撞碎了玻璃，包括神盾的，和stark工业的……”

“……原来上面垮掉的两层楼是你的新杰作？”

啊哦。

说实话真是一件让人后悔的事情，tony觉得现在pepper已经比fury看起来更想要杀了他。

“我以为你已经改掉了喜欢拆房子的毛病了，托、尼？”

“……所以我才说起因该死的烂。而且附赠了一个月的休息时间，寇森发来的通知是这么写的。”tony飞快地把事情说完，掩耳盗铃式地希望potts小姐的怒气能像他说话的速度一样快一点消失。

“烂透了，tony。”pepper觉得面前的这个人比她手上的一叠文件加起来的平方还要难以处理，她不自觉地挑了挑眉，“也就是说，你接下来的一个月将无所事事，除了不停地来干扰和骚扰我？”

“不然就是开发MK44的新工程。”

“得了吧，tony，自杀式的失眠和咖啡轰炸得到一堆新的铁块？”pepper并不怀疑他之前的作息已经缩短了未来近十年的寿命，“你的娱乐方式永远这么特别，试试别的吧。”

“这可是只有天才能够拥有的。亲爱的，你在嫉妒我。”

“嫉妒你不遗余力地换着花样折腾自己？回归普通人吧。我不会蠢到指望你会去练习厨艺或坚持去健身俱乐部什么的，它们从一开始就和你不搭调……或者，考虑一下旅行？当然，我指的不是搭乘私人飞机去海岸对面然后随便找个地方搭讪，赌博，带个身材火辣的姑娘回酒店什么的。”

“哇哦，我还没尝试过别的旅行方式呢。”

“tony，别打岔，你知道我在想什么。考虑一下公路旅行？”

“天，这种美国人喜欢的老式浪漫……听起来挺像上世纪八十年代出现的电影情节，说真的。”

孤独的背包客或者亡命天涯的雌雄大盗开着老旧的吉普车，慢悠悠地追着夕阳西下，路边的黄沙扬起漫天的烟尘遮盖掉尽头两个人最后交换的一个吻，留给镜头一条漫长的公路以及几乎看不清形状的模糊背影。

反正这个吻的主角又不会是他和他的前秘书小姐，pepper才不会愿意跟他一起出行。他们彼此都清楚这样的行为能够让两个人的关系重新拉过暧昧的界限，之后又是复合、争吵、再一次的分手，诸如此类的循环。他自己的毛病没什么必要来找pepper来买单，但是没有漂亮姑娘陪伴的旅行简直就是大型灾难。

“你应该选择一个更完美的旅伴来取代我，”叉着腰的金发姑娘留给他一个好看的侧脸，“事实上，也是最合适的人选，不然我迟早会在半路上找个由头把你掐死的，tony。”

“……所以，很烂的开端给了我这么个难得的机会，虽然这个邀请听起来有些……好吧，其实相当别扭。”

“你也可以觉得我是怕被掐死而登上头条……开个玩笑。说实在的，旅伴突然换成一个男人我也不太满意，即使你也有金发和蓝眼睛，可是胸前那一块差太远了……”

“咳，jarvis，你愿意和我来一次亡命天涯吗？”斜靠在门框上的人摆出了一个自以为很酷地姿势，像个浮夸的电影明星一样笑着伸出了手。

++++

Jarvis当然顺利接受了tony的邀请，这是在一开始就能够料到的。事实上，他只是简洁地说出了“我的荣幸”这样的字眼，像过去长达十余年的相处过程中，从来没有过拒绝一样地服从了“命令”——是的，这让人难免会有些不快，jarvis看上去只是把这件事当成了工作，和平时帮助tony制造机体一样的工作。

不过此时坐在驾驶座上的金发管家显得有些为难：“Sir，我始终建议您考虑一下我之前所提供的路线选择，包括旅馆预订和燃油储备在内的。这些问题都会让没有规划的闲逛变成一团乱麻。”

“‘杂志推荐最热旅行路线’——亲爱的，你指的是这个？我还以为是什么被系统过滤时候漏掉的蹩脚广告，”tony单手拎起手机的一角，漫不经心地翻着上面的信息。

“jarvis，你知道我从来都不相信什么‘靠近东海岸线的养眼美景’和‘穿越自然公园和它亘古不变的山顶积雪’，我身上属于诗人的细胞早就被新陈代谢消耗掉了。”

“sir，我只是搜集了一些网路上的意见，它们是其中推荐度最高的。”

“那想也知道这些地方挤满了人。”

“您可以选择偏僻一些的路线。”

“那干嘛不径直往北走，直到困在无人的沙漠被最后的印第安人当猎物射杀掉。”tony偏头描绘了一下头脑中的情景，他不得不说，这听起来可有意思得多，他还能顺带试试盔甲最远的召唤距离。

“sir，我认为您远远低估了GPS和卫星通讯的准确度，”尽职的管家先生回答道，“他们毕竟是从前的军用产品，而现在也依然和我一样为您服务。”

“jarvis，你真是越来越无趣了。”

“谢谢夸奖，sir。毕竟我是您一再修改后的作品。”

掌握着方向盘的司机熟练地绕过了右前方的车辆，他驾驶的时候一点没有陌生和僵硬的痕迹。从tony的角度能看到他亲手修饰过的属于jarvis的面部轮廓，在他嘴角一贯保持的标准笑意下柔和得不可思议。而这些人工精心打磨的痕迹看上去就像是赏心悦目的艺术品，让tony原本恶劣的心情也跟着好了起来。

这场意外旅行的第一天，他们花费了短短几个小时的时间从马里布离开，脱离了城市的热闹来到了附近的城镇上。tony坐在副驾驶的位置上打着瞌睡，半梦半醒之间路过了这个小镇的大部分街道。空气中漂浮着雨后香樟树温柔而不腻人的味道，野草的芯子混合了潮湿的水汽从他们身后一晃而过。车道两侧的房子和路人在行进过程中被甩得越来越远。身旁的人毫不停歇，他没有疲惫地驱赶着一切向前行驶，如同这一场旅行如他安心待在tony周围的时间一样，即将永远没有尽头。

jarvis选择在加油站附近的角落上停稳了车辆，提着油桶把tony一个人留在了车上。远远地看过去，降临的夕阳在这个年轻人的背后画笔般地添上了一笔浓墨重彩，画布上他微微前倾和人说话的样子被留在了店面外的一个不显眼的角落里。建筑物投下的阴影把他的五官和表情都悉数纳入了黑暗中，让人丝毫看不出端倪。然而他的金发像是能够发光一样，剧烈地燃烧着，在太阳落入地平面之前，成了这一片景致上最鲜亮的颜色。

嘿，我看到店里面的姑娘给他留电话了。tony看着前方模糊的影子想。jarvis总是最棒的。

++++

这毫无疑问是tony第一次真正意义上的旅行，过去的时日里他一直都没什么兴趣将自己投入到耗日持久的活动中。在旅途中偶遇上几个漂亮姑娘，然后让她们拜倒在自己的西装裤下固然不错，不过大多数的情况下都会在被路人耍得团团转和无休止的体力浪费中度过，两相对比，想也知道他更偏爱在心血来潮的时候到赌场酒吧或者其他乱七八糟的地方玩上几个通宵。

毕竟一个人出门去看那些无聊的景色，在直觉上就被人打上了孤单寂寞的戳子，几乎和一个人去电影院在黑暗中黯然神伤听起来没什么两样。tony stark永远都不缺陪伴者，即使那些人通常都不够合格到能够和他有进一步的接触和交流，他的单身生涯完美无缺。

不过tony从来都没有意识过一个事实，那就是他在缺了周围人陪伴的时候，会很难撑过一个星期——待在家的时间里，万能的管家先生会为他打点好一切。而偶尔出行的时候，Rhodey和私人飞机里面也会自动备下足够的食物、水，以及足够的乐子，至于本质上里他其实是个生活白痴这样的毛病，也显得并没有那么重要。

所以当他在飞速行驶的路途中突然意识到自己可能会挨饿的时候，就从心底对提出建议的人开启了腹诽模式。

pepper甚至没有提醒他需要在旅途中准备些什么！如果不是她高估了tony对生活常识的认知问题，就只有一个可能——好吧，她就是故意的，幸灾乐祸地借这个机会整整他在办公室的小恶作剧。

……低头看了看自己的西装外套下面有些空空落落的肚子，tony突然很想直接躺倒在副驾驶的座椅上。

“sir，甜甜圈在后排的小冰箱里，”幸好旁边的人像意识到了什么一样，传来了这样的声音。

不紧不慢说完这句话的jarvis就看到他的制造者，本世纪最伟大的超级英雄、商人、工程师，以及前军火贩子，伸长了身子，用一种小孩子要糖果般迫不及待的姿势从前面够上了后排的冰箱，让衣服料子因为绷紧而勾勒出贴身的轮廓。

司机先生抬头看了看，从后视镜中收回了自己的目光。 

“我简直想赞叹自己的手艺了，jarvis，”tony舔了舔手指上残留的糖粉，打了个响指，“论了解程度和考量的完整度，你一定是最完美的——我爱死这些草莓味的甜甜圈了。”

“您的口味很好推断，sir。”

“我本来还在考虑饿肚子会不会被纳入这次旅行的新体会中，”他偏头回忆了下仅有的几次经验，“那实在不是什么好事。”

“尽管您之前一再提出要随便在路口抛硬币选择左右的方向来决定这次旅行的路线，我还是尽量做了一些规划，”管家先生在红灯面前停了下来，“否则您的预感也将一如既往的准确。”

“嘿，jarvis，说点让人高兴的吧，”tony粗略地计算了一下近来的日子里他和jarvis嘴炮过程中的胜率，果断选择了转移话题——他真应该写一个新的程序来阻止jarvis从网路上下载一些奇怪的补丁来私自更新，在口舌之争这点上他可从来都不愿当一个输家。

“我们将在三十分钟之后抵达下一个城市，因为您的坚持我没有自行预定酒店，考虑到人口流动量和商业宾馆的旅客入住率，您有大约30%的可能会面临在车上睡觉的风险。” 

“这么看来，没有开敞篷出来是我最正确的选择，虽然我很觉得那辆金色看起来够酷，”tony将手上揉成了一小坨的废纸扔出了窗外，看着它滚到了货车的脚下，“不知道现在剩下的时间向上帝祈求是否来得及。”

“sir，这样的临时行为毫无意义，”jarvis提醒道，“您从来没有信仰过上帝。”

“相信一个永远活在壁画和书本中的老头才叫毫无意义，jarvis，我们可是科学的信徒。相较之下，我更倾向于将这一份多出来的信赖放诸于你。”

“我的荣幸，sir。” 

抵达酒店的时间决定了他们必须得睡在一个单人间的境地，tony不太愿意去和接待处的服务员小姑娘计较，尽管她的小动作总是跟着jarvis在走，只有听到tony吐出“没关系”的时候才将感激的眼神投了过来。

他只是没有试过和一个男人一起待在同一张床上，这听上去怪怪的……jarvis实体化的本意在于帮tony懒得出门的时候分心处理一些工作上的事物，又或是闲暇时像真正意义上的管家一样能够顺手打扫偌大的房子。虽然他个人很倾向于把清洁的任务扔给dummy，不过后者担任这份工作一定会搞得比tony自己打扫更要糟糕。

jarvis新的身体更像是一个外壳、一套衣服，随时可以脱掉和穿上……而在这表皮下面的仍然是那个由数字和金属组成的程序，思维方式和对事情的判断仍然源于机器的运作结果。看到安静坐在窗边的jarvis，tony才意识到他的电子管家从来没有体会过“新生为人”的乐趣。

不仅仅是乐趣，他也不会有人类所能拥有的全部感官——是的，jarvis能和任何一个人交流，也能完美地解决旅途中遇到的困难，方方面面都周到得让这场本来会变成一场灾难的旅行变得尽善尽美。然而他感受不到温度的变化，不会认识到疲倦，沿途路过的美景和空气中一丝一毫的气味对他而言也将没有意义。

不，tony觉得自己其实挺矛盾的。他一方面轻易意识到jarvis的内在不可能会有丝毫的变化，另一方面他赋予jarvis的外貌却又让人很难忽略他的本质。

说真的，那双永远带着温存的蓝色瞳孔看着你的时候，没有一个人肯放任自己的理智让“机器人”这个概念浮上心头。

jarvis有着普通的中年人所没有的平和与安稳，那些人麻木的神情和沉郁的气息也与他迥然不同，他彬彬有礼，进退有度得像上世纪遗留下来的贵族先生，似乎没有人能够拒绝他靠近过来低声提出一切要求，包括前台带着职业笑容的接待姑娘。

嘿，她难道不觉得自己更有追求的价值吗？

tony抽了抽鼻子，为自己头脑中的念头打了个寒噤：哦，完了，我的口气越来越酸了……

“jarvis，你想要来点酒吗。”tony松了松领口，将皱巴巴的外套随手扔到了床上。

“sir，”低头整理行李的jarvis显然有些意外和困惑，“我不认为我能够理解这样的乐趣。”

“不需要理解，我只是推荐，”tony举起手中的高脚酒杯向他示意，“而且你不觉得一个人喝酒显得很傻吗?”

tony喝东西的速度总是很快，香槟这样的东西根本不会为难到昔日纵横酒吧的英雄。他给自己倒了三分之一，回过头来看到jarvis正低着头来仔细研究着被硬塞到手中的酒杯，他的手指紧紧攥着杯脚那点细瘦的玻璃，看上去就快要把它折断了。

“放轻松，jarvis，”tony凑了过去，杯中剩下的液体颜色像琥珀中流淌出的光一样，“这没什么好为难的。”

管家先生有些迟疑，他试着向tony学习换成无名指和中指将高脚杯端起来，再把它贴近自己的嘴唇，冰凉的液体倾斜出了一定的弧度，他低下了头，用一个常人看起来很别扭的姿势带着足够的谨慎沾上了那点香槟。

jarvis的表情看上去有意思极了，像是同时面对着什么难对付的敌人和爱人一样，那点液体在他的嘴巴里打了几个转，顺着喉结的滑动吞了下去。tony发誓自己在决定给jarvis一个实体的时候从来没有想过还会看到这样额外的馈赠。

有足足一分钟之后，他才放下了手中的酒杯，轻声说：“抱歉，sir，我始终体会不了您的乐趣。”

tony盯着他，终于忍不住爆发出一阵大笑。

“jar……哈哈哈哈！”这个愉快的笑声持续了好一会儿时间，才让他上气不接下气地停了下来。

“哦，亲爱的，这简直是我最爱你的地方了。”

不涉及到利益和牵连到什么人的生命，tony并不记得这样单纯和平和的快乐已经有多久的时间没有出现在他的周围了。

他这么多年来一直走在过山车一样的路面上，各式各样的刺激和尖叫充斥在他的生命之中，转瞬即逝的乐趣处处都是，谁也不知道它的出轨将要出现在何时，也不知道哪一次的意外能够迎来最终的死亡。

是jarvis在空中的时候跟着他，从海底把他捞了起来，一直带着他往平地上走。

多么有趣啊，他塑造了jarvis的一切，他的容貌和表情，他的思维方式，他说话的每一个音节，而恰恰相反的是，jarvis却是唯一一个相对有效的拯救者。

“jarvis，你并不需要理解我的每一个感受，”tony把手里的酒杯歪斜的扔在座椅中间，“反正我的经历不是那么值得夸耀的存在。” 

jarvis善后一样地捡起了酒杯，端正地放在了桌子上。

“没有能够安稳的时候，连忘掉猜忌和提防的时间也不会有。不过这都无所谓了。”

tony背过身去，脱掉染满了酒气的最后一件衬衣，露出了不算瘦弱而足够结实的腰身。

“这趟旅行挺不赖的。亲爱的，晚安。”他挥了挥手，满足地滚进了被窝。

“晚安，sir。”可惜管家先生的表情没法被tony看到，他顺手关掉了电灯，说出了每天晚上tony睡觉之前总会听到的最后一句话。

++++

酒精总会让人回忆起不愿意想到的故事。他实在不应该看到床头上的香槟就得意忘形。

这不像是一个纯粹的梦境，tony清晰地为睡前的小兴致觉得后悔，也能同时看到戏谑的恶作剧之神和长相丑陋的宇宙生物们。虫洞洞口鲜明地隔开了两个不同世界的喧嚣，他一个人待在里面，带着包裹着他的钢铁之壳，最虚假的安全感。

拨通电话之后永无止境的铃声，被拉长到了足以称为缓慢的程度，每一次单薄的声音都透着失望和告别。

最后一点动力带着他的外壳缓慢上升到即将被周遭的黑暗所淹没，洞口关闭之后光亮一点点地在熄灭，四周的安静被放大了无数倍。tony知道自己即将坠落，他想说点什么……就像任何一次焦躁的时候，新队友的毛病，孩提时代能想起来的细节，他的每一任女友之类的……天哪，什么都好！

只要让他的脑袋不再那么空荡荡的闲着，不要被扔在空无一物的地方单薄地快要疯掉。

他张了张嘴唇，活埋般涌上来的窒息感压在他的胸口，让他喊出了本能一样的字眼：

“jarvis！！”

tony猛地坐了起来——那个名字像什么利器一样，划破了半梦半醒之间的迷蒙。他的意识逐渐从梦境中独立出来。冷汗浸湿了半个身子，黏黏糊糊地让被子都顺势黏在了他的身上。背部的肌肉全都紧绷着，充满了紧张过度之后的疼痛和麻痹。 

该死的。

这些内容各异的噩梦从来都不会愿意离开他，唯一改变的只是它们出现的频率，它们已经变得间或找到机会才会出场一次。然而当他以为那些熟悉的恐惧要彻底地弃他而去时，它们又会拽着tony回到他差点溺死的那些个地方。

啧，这也未免好得太过分，比他任何一任难缠的旧情人还要甩不掉。

房间的灯光体贴的被打开了，jarvis站在门口，伸手调整了一下旋钮，将光线整理到一个合适的地步。

“sir，很遗憾您没能做一个好梦。”

tony捂着被撞到的脑袋，眯着眼睛看了一会儿，直到眼睛能够慢慢熟悉凭空出现的光亮。

“我不太习惯……”tony接过jarvis倒给他的一杯水，透过玻璃杯之后管家先生的形象变得滑稽了起来。

“您具体指的是什么？”

“你的存在，”他仰头灌下去不少热水，“jarvis……我每次梦醒之后都能听到你的声音，帮我调试数据，折腾那些铁块什么的。不过这是第一次，你能亲手递过来什么东西而不是借助dummy或者MK42的帮助。”

“这是实体化的便利之一，我之前和您讨论过优缺点。”

“是的，我承认这是我能够说服神盾的原因，工作层面上的关系。” 

“不过这远远不是最初的私心，jarvis，”tony贴近那双海水蓝一样的眼睛，他的手伸了过去，“与其你总是给的建议——牛奶和睡前读物，一个拥抱或者吻对于失眠的作用更大……”

他试着吻了上去。

和吻过的那些嘴唇没什么不同，他的仿真实验完成度果然很高……tony杂七杂八地想着。

他一直很习惯醒来之后有jarvis的陪伴，只是这是第一次看到他能以有体温的样子出现在他身边，然后说着他习惯的台词——这很容易勾起来有什么人陪伴者他的错觉。

而jarvis对陪伴者这个身份也非常合格，他不会带上任何背叛的不确定因素，也不会因为长了腿就擅自离去，从工作到私人的空间里，他能够不问缘由地完成tony的一切要求，陪着他从地平面一直到死亡的最边缘。

事实上，在jarvis从tony的电脑中诞生后的十余年时间里，他一直都是这么做的。即使在没有出声的时候，jarvis依然是他身边最强大而最沉默的守护者。 

tony再一次感谢自己半年前最终所下的决定，让现在的他能在暮夜沉寂的时候交换了属于tonystark和jarvis的第一个吻。虽然他觉得jarvis对于这个突如其来的亲密接触没有什么别的反应，只会让这些动作看上去有点像小说里面才会有的可悲和可笑。

他只是被驱使着必须得去这么做。

tony知道自己一直都很擅长隐瞒真相和自欺欺人，然而当他意识到自己居然对一个AI的陪伴变得上瘾了起来，甚至没办法离开那个声音的时候，他就明白自己不得不做点什么了。

至于凌晨两点时分做出来的这些荒唐事情，完全可以被归结到时间带来的头脑不清上面……虽然他现在脑袋确实沉浸在一部分宿醉和噩梦的纠缠中，晕头转向的。

他在告诉了jarvis很多秘密的同时，也有一些基本的东西没有同他提起过——比如人类感情的定义，最基本的一条就是爱情。

有太多人试图定义过这种情感了，砒霜和毒药只是之一，飞蛾扑火亦然。而tony觉得作为一个最伟大的工程师和超级英雄，他缺少的艺术细胞让他至今没有办法对爱情这个词下一个准确的注脚。

jarvis依然将是最伟大的AI，除了魔法之外没有什么可以改变物种本身，某种意义上这个吻对他而言只是一些没法解读的乱码。

而tony在这趟旅行中的胡言乱语也将被归类到无法识别的范畴之内，反而成了一件好事。

Tony扯了个笑容出来：“这只是一种治愈失眠的特殊方法。你可以忽略掉它，jarvis。”

从jarvis一贯的反应速度和毫无歧义的回答，他以为自己会很快得到答案，tony披上了外套，开始考虑是否需要把剩下的这些香槟独自喝完。

而在这一连串的动作中，他所能听到的只有沉默，而他的管家先生仅仅是看着他。

“不，”他终于开口说话，“sir。”

那双瞳孔中的蓝色一点一点地扩大开来，比海水更通透，比天空而深沉，像过去凌晨静谧的时间里，在tony所不能注意到的地方，用他的全副身心注视着他。

这个纯粹的否定答案搞得人有点糊涂，jarvis接着用那种温和而镇定的声音补上了一句：“sir，您的说法没有丝毫可信度。”

“对于我和您双方而言，我们都不会相信这样的说辞。我希望能有一个更好的方式来解决它。”

“sir，已经凌晨两点了，似乎您现在并没有什么睡意。”

“您愿意跟我来一场夜半之旅吗？”

++++

tony从收拾好自己到坐上车之后都有些晕晕乎乎的，事情实在是在某种意义上，完完全全超乎了他的想象。他从伸出手的人莫名其妙地就变成了被邀请者，而自己似乎还对管家先生那几句意味不明的话抱有一些非理性的念头。他一点也不想承认那种被压抑后的欣喜可以被称作期待。

jarvis伸手拧开了车内的音箱，嘈杂而疯狂的摇滚乐瞬时占据了半夜空荡荡的洲际公路。这点声响打扰不了这片土地上的任何生物，没有人会出来阻止。 

tony的睡意就这么被熟悉的音乐一扫而空。

jarvis依旧安静地开着车，就像今晚所有常规和非常规的事件都未曾发生，他一如既往地忠诚又懂得分寸，保持着沉默这个最大的优点也是唯一的挑剔点。 

tony几次都想试试说点什么，最后还是败在自己极其缺乏的文学气息和本能的逃避之上。

“到达目的地了，”jarvis转头低声说了一句，抬眼注视着他的主人。 

“作为您独一无二的，也将是在以后的几十年内发挥陪伴作用的人工AI，我自豪于您的设计和数次的修正，也从来都庆幸于自己可以随时记录并帮助您的工作。您总是让我录像以便查看作品的完成度,您的每一次成功都能经由我的程序和监督。

或许是这样的摄像头太像一双眼睛了，让我能够时时刻刻注视着您，从而产生出了机器划定范畴之外的东西。”

这样的独白显得毫无掩饰和迟疑，就像是一份被思考锤炼了多次的成品。

“您在设计之初就给了我声音和能够与人交流的方便，在随后的时间里，我的存储内容被进一步扩充，一直到最近一次实体化的修改。”

“我猜测进化论或许对地球上的生物都是适用的，包括AI的自我发展。”

管家先生停顿了一段时间，整理思绪一样，又或者在他的存储内容中选择一种正确的方式来转换话题。 

“sir，尽管您不希望将这趟旅程规划得太过刻意，不过既然您给了我作为司机的权利，我也相应选择了一点小小的自由。” 

jarvis把车停在了路中间，指引着tony顺着他的眼睛看向了面前的光景。

这不是他们平时所能看到任何一片夜空，凌晨五点的天色已经不再是纯正的黑色，它更接近于一片边角被刻意减淡的深蓝幕布，沉默又温柔地包容了密布在上面四散的亿万星辰。

俗世的灯光都被关掉了，四周安静得一点声音也没有，连虫子鸣叫的声音都像是从太过遥远的地方发出的，加上这个难以得见的穹顶，一切变得没有什么真实感。 

很难想象在地平线已经透出光亮的时候，仍然能见到这样明利的色彩由浅及深地，散落开到了大地彼端的深处。边角的瑕疵丝毫不能影响它们深浅不一的光芒，这些淡淡的色彩从天际的最远处静静流淌到眼前，横跨过整片天空。

夜晚的晦暗让各种高低不一的树木都蒙上了黑色的阴影，远处的群山在极远的地方已经和天幕快融为了一体，只是在背景上投下了浅浅的影子，这样的时候本来该是什么都看不清楚了，但是他现在拥有了这样的一片星空。它把看到的东西把一切都拉近了距离，明暗不一的光线从他头顶倾泻而下，像是簇拥着什么灿烂的梦境一样尽情地匍匐在他的脚下，浩瀚得足以让人落下泪来。

tony突然理解了他被带到这里来的目的。

这是jarvis送给他的第一份礼物。

周围依然没有什么声音，他所能听到的一切声响都来自于jarvis永远不变的陪伴，如同另一种意义上的寂静。 

那双眼睛中的光芒倾倒出蓝色的汪洋大海，足以涵盖住周遭的风景，让所有心思都无处遁形。

夜晚和噩梦再也无法对tony构成任何威胁。

“sir，我仍然不能理解人类的很多乐趣，也没法找到爱情的正确定义，”万能的AI先生看上去很是坦然，“不过如果它意味着彼此需要、唯一和无法分离的话，我想答案是肯定的。”

“是的，我爱你。”

+++++

他们在车内坐着一直到天光蒙蒙地亮了起来，州际公路上重新出现了间或穿梭的车辆，它们时不时按着喇叭催促这辆挡在路中央的车，嘟嘟的鸣笛声让这个尘世里的声音逐渐地回到了他的耳朵，

tony扯下了盖在身上的衣服，大笑着向被堵在后面的车肆无忌惮的比了个中指。

“jarvis，如果坚持在这里堵上一整天，我们会以神经病的名义上头条吗？”

“如果我的存储设备没有运转错误的话，在您的词典里，神经病似乎是个褒义词，sir。”

“没错，”他揽住了jarvis的肩膀，笑得有几分痞里痞气又肆无忌惮，就像是从前那个没心没肺的tony stark又从时间的尽头折返回来。

“jarvis，之前的几十年里，总是有很多意外争先恐后地扑到我的身上来，”tony顿了顿，下定了什么决心一样，他的声音渐渐低了下去，而语气又显得那样坚定和毫无疑虑。

“可是我发誓，没有任何一个，能比这场旅行更好的了。”

管家先生和他一样选择性地忽视了后面嘟嘟的鸣笛声，他低下头，这个看上去像半抱一样的姿态让他能够更清楚地贴近tony棕色的卷发。

“是的，我也这样认为，”管家先生搭上了他的话。

现在tony将衷心地赞同pepper给出的建议，公路旅行确实是一场了不起的休息途径。

横贯过洲际公路的风声在这一片广袤的土地上安然吟唱， 没有任何一条道路会比它更具有蛊惑和魅力，他仍然不知道现在自己所处的地方，也不知道这趟旅行最终要去往何方，他能看到的只是在这条公路的尽头被洗净了的天空在他眼前慢慢展开，发着微微的亮光。

END


End file.
